School Project
by VioletRose13
Summary: Victor Frankenstein has to retell a classic fairy tale for school, but luckily he has some help from a dear friend, Victor Van Dort.
1. Prologue

Victor Frankenstein was in his English class at school one sunny day when he was given an assignment to study any classic fairy tale and retell them in any creative outlet the students chose Victor was rather bummed out; he never really liked fairy tales to begin with. So when he went home that afternoon, he told his mother about it.

"Well, Victor, I don't know what to tell you. I, for one, can't see why you're not excited about this." Victor's mother, Susan said.

"Because it's _fairy tales_, mom. And you know that I hardly read those anyway." Victor objected.

"What's this about fairy tales?" A new voice asked.

Victor and his mother turned around to see the faces of Victor Van Dort and his beloved wife Victoria standing together in the doorway. Ever since they've met, Victor Van Dort has cared about Victor Frankenstein very much and vice versa and after some time, they became just as close as brothers.

"Oh, nothing Big V." Little Victor said. "It's just a project I have to do for school. I have to read one fairy tale and I need to retell it in any way I want. But right now, I've got nothing."

"Well, perhaps _we_ could be of some assistance?" Big V asked as he put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Yes, Little Victor. My husband and I know _lots_ of fairy tales and I'm certain your parents do too. I'm sure we can help you figure something out." Victoria said, nodding her head.

"You'd really do that?" Little Victor asked.

Everyone nodded their heads and smiled in response. He thought about it and even though he wasn't fond of doing the assignment itself, he decided that he should at least give it a try. Then he thought of something.

"You know, the slip said I could have a partner inside _and_ outside of school. And Mrs. Pearl said that we have to choose one sometime tomorrow or we won't get credit." He said.

"Well… who else do you have in mind?" Susan asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'll have to think about that." Little Victor answered.

The next day, Little Victor still couldn't decide who to choose as a partner for his project, but he did know who he_ didn't_ want to work with. He would not work with Edgar, Nassor, Toshiaki, or the Weird Girl with the huge eyes, that was for sure. Even though he now considered Bob as a friend, he was already taken unfortunately. Then there was only one option left; the girl next door who also happened to be the mayor's niece: Elsa Van Helsing. Little Victor decided to ask her if she would be his project partner at lunch. In the cafeteria, Victor was a little shy at first, but he knew what to do.

"Hey, Elsa." He said as he sat down next to her.

"Hi, Victor." Elsa said, turning her head in his direction. "How's it going?"

"Good. Hey, do you… know anything about Mrs. Pearl's latest assignment?" Victor asked.

'What the heck did I say that for? Of course she knows!' He thought, doing a mental facepalm.

"Yeah, I know about it. But I don't have a partner." Elsa responded.

"You don't? Oh! Well… that… that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about, actually. I don't have a partner either and… I was sorta…"

"You want me to work with you?"

"Uh… yes?"

"Oh. Okay, I'll be partner."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Well… that's great. Meet me at my house after school, okay?"

"Sure."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Elsa arrived at the Frankenstein house just in time. Little Victor was just going over some ideas about what story to do.

"Hey, Victor." Elsa said as she made her way to the sofa.

"Oh, hi Elsa." Victor said, looking up from his list to look at his friend. "Take a seat."

"Thanks. Have you thought about which story we should do?" She asked before sitting down.

"I have no idea. I can't decide." Victor said as he looked back at his list of stories.

"Can't decide on what?" Big V asked as he entered the living room with Victoria at his side.

"Nothing, Big V. We're just looking for a story to do for our project." Little Victor answered.

Big V nodded his head before noticing Elsa sitting on the couch.

He said, "Little Victor, is this your partner?"

"Yeah. Guys, this is Elsa."

"Elsa, what a lovely name." Victoria commented.

"Thank you, ma'am." Elsa said politely.

"Okay, I'd like to focus on this project here." Little Victor interrupted. "We still need a story and so far, I don't have a lot."

"Well, which ones _do_ you have so far?" Elsa asked.

"Just a few stories I gathered right from the top of my head: _The Tortoise and the Hare_, _Johnny Appleseed_, and _Tom Thumb_. But that's it."

"Well, there are still lots of stories to choose from." Victoria said.

"Like what?" The ten-year-old asked.

"_Jack and the Beanstalk_, _Snow White_, _Rumpelstiltskin_…" Big V said.

"_Cinderella_, _Hansel and Gretel,_ _The Little Mermaid_…" Victoria added.

"_Rapunzel_, _Goldilocks and the Three Bears_, _Little_…" Elsa said before pausing. Then her eyes widened as she had an epiphany. "Hey! Hey, I've got it! Maybe we could do _Little Red Riding Hood_!"

"Oh, I love that story!" Victoria cried.

"That's a wonderful idea, Elsa." Big V said before turning to his younger counterpart. "What do you say, Little Victor?"

Victor thought about it for a minute or two before he slowly nodded his head and smiled; that was a pretty good idea.

"Okay, then. _Little Red Riding Hood_ it is." He said before his eyes widened; he had an idea of his own. "Hey, I just thought of something! For the project, we could make a _movie_!"

"A movie? That's a great idea!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Yes, Little Victor. You _do_ make the best homemade films after all." Big V said.

"Okay, we have a story and we know how we want to present it. Now that we know what to do, we'll need to get started right away." Little Victor said. "We'll need to write a script, create a set, set up the equipment, make costumes, pull a cast together and—"

Victor's sentence was suddenly interrupted by an excited yap which came from his beloved Frankenstein dog Sparky as he came bounding into the living room.

"… And we'll need _Sparky_ to be in it, too." Victor said with a smile as he bent down to scratch behind his dog's ears.

"You'll need Sparky to be in what?" Mrs. Frankenstein asked as she walked into the room.

"We're going to make a movie for our school project, Mrs. Frankenstein." Elsa said.

"Oh, really? How exciting." Susan said.

"Hey, would _you_ guys like to be in it?" Little Victor asked, his focus on Elsa, Big V, and his wife.

"_Us_?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah. I said I need to pull together a cast for this movie and… I'm looking at the perfect cast right now."

"Why… it would be my honor." Big V said.

"I'd love to." Victoria added.

"Of course… but who's going to play who?" Elsa asked.

"Don't worry, I've already figured that out." Little Victor said with a smile.

Over the next few days, Victor and the others had been working tirelessly on the project. Big V designed the costumes while Mrs. Frankenstein put them together, Victoria and Elsa had written the scripts for everyone, and Little Victor and Mr. Frankenstein designed and made the sets and set the proper equipment up. After four days, everything was done and everyone was as ready to start filming as they'll ever be.

0-0-0-0-0-0

One day while Victor was reading over the script, Edgar came into the backyard and shouted,

"Hey, Victor!"

Victor nearly dropped his own script when he heard the all too familiar voice ring through his ears. He turned around to meet the crazed stare of Edgar.

"Edgar… what are _you_ doing here?" Victor asked in an uneasy tone.

"Nothing… What are you doing?" Edgar asked.

"Nothing; just going over some stuff."

"Hey, do you have a partner for Mrs. Pearl's fairy tale project? Because if you don't, _we_ could work together since _I_ don't have a partner."

'Really? I wonder why.' Victor thought, desperately trying not to roll his eyes.

"As a matter of fact, I _do_ have a partner… Actually, I have quite a _few_ partners. A whole team, in fact."

"A _team_?"

"Little Victor? Could you come here for a moment? I need your opinion on something." Big V's voice called from the back door.

"Coming, Big V! See you later, Edgar. I've got a lot of work to do." Little Victor said before quickly walking into the house and leaving the hunchbacked boy behind.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"And… cut! That's a print!" Little Victor said when everyone finished the final scene of the movie. "You guys did great today!"

"Thanks, Victor." Elsa said.

"Yes, thank you." Big V added.

"Okay, now all I need to do is edit this footage and the project is done." Little Victor said before taking the camera into the house with Sparky following close behind him.

After some careful editing, the movie was finally ready. At school the next day, Victor and Elsa had both gotten an A+ on their project. Mr. and Mrs. Frankenstein were very proud of their son, but the person who was prouder than anyone was Big V. As he was giving Little Victor a hug, his eyes widened as he had an epiphany.

"Little Victor? Do you think you should show the film to all of us?" Big V asked.

"As in… a private screening?" Little Victor asked.

"Exactly."

"Yeah, why not?" Edward asked his son.

"That's… actually a pretty good idea. Maybe we could invite Elsa, too? We could show it tonight." Little Victor suggested.

"Alright, dear. I could even make some snacks and refreshments if you want." Mrs. Frankenstein offered.

"Sure, mom."

That night, everything was ready for the screening. A knock on the door signaled Elsa must've arrived but when Little Victor went to answer the door, he was surprised to see a group of people he didn't recognize.

"Oh! Uh… hello." He said.

"Hello there, young man." A rather plump woman said.

"Victor, who's at the door?" Mrs. Frankenstein called.

"Your name is Victor?" The woman asked.

"Yes." The boy answered.

"Little Victor, whatever is keeping you? We must start the…" Big V began before noticing the figures standing in the doorway. His eyes slightly widened when they met their gaze.

"Oh, it's _you_." The short fat man groaned, glaring at Big V.

"It's… _good_ to see you too, Mr. and Mrs. Everglot." Big V said nervously before turning his head to look at the other couple. "Hello, mother, father."

"Oh, Victor!" The plump woman cried. "It's so nice to see you again."

"It's been too long, hasn't it?" The stick-thin man exclaimed.

"Uh, Big V? Aren't you going to introduce us?" Little Victor asked, nudging his friend in the stomach with his elbow.

"'Big V'? What on Earth does that mean?" The thin woman dubbed Mrs. Everglot asked.

"Nothing, madam. It is… just an amusing alias this young boy calls me… since we both have the same name." Big V chuckled as he put a hand on Little Victor's shoulder.

"I see… Well, aren't you going to invite us in, boy?" Mr. Everglot asked.

"Oh! Yes, yes of course. Come on in." Little Victor said.

"Thank you." The group of four said in unison before making their way into the house.

"Mother, father?" Victoria asked when she saw her parents enter.

"Ah, Victoria." Mrs. Everglot said before noticing the screen in front of the sofa, the projector in one corner of the room, and the drawn curtains. "Tell me, what is all of this for?"

Before her question could be answered, someone cleared their throat. Everyone looked at the doorway to see Elsa standing there.

"Oh, Elsa. I'm glad you could make it. Come in." Little Victor said.

"Thanks. I wouldn't miss this for anything." She said before stepping inside with a black poodle following her. "Oh. And I hope you don't mind, but I brought Persephone with me. She wanted to see the movie too."

"Persephone?" The thin man asked before spotting the poodle standing with the girl. "Oh, look at that, dear. Ain't she a pretty little thing?"

"Hmm?" Mrs. Van Dort asked before turning her attention to the little poodle. "Ooh! Look at her! What a beauty!"

"Thank you, ma'am." Elsa said as she gave Persephone a gentle pat on the head.

"If nobody would mind, I'd like to see the movie my son made before the night is over." Mr. Frankenstein said.

"Movie?" Mr. Van Dort asked.

"Yes, our son makes his own films and we're about to watch one of his newest ones right now." Mrs. Frankenstein said proudly before she thought of something. "Would you like to join us?"

Victoria and Big V's eyes widened at what they just heard; they looked at each other with concerned looks.

"Watch a _film_? Made by a _child_?" Mrs. Everglot scoffed. "Perish the thought."

"Oh come now, Maudeline. I think it would be fun. Can't you at least give it a try? My husband and I are, aren't we William?" Mrs. Van Dort asked before her husband nodded.

"Mother, Victor and I have seen a few of the boy's films and they're very entertaining. I say it's about time you saw one." Victoria commented as her husband sat down beside her.

"Well… alright. Just this one time." Mrs. Everglot said before she and her husband made their way to the couch with the Van Dort's.

"Great." Little Victor said as he made his way to the projector.

"Um… it looks like we'll need a few more chairs." Mrs. Frankenstein said.

"That's okay, mom. Elsa and I can just sit on the floor with the dogs. Speaking of which…" Victor said before whistling for Sparky.

As if on cue, Sparky came bounding into the room barking happily before sitting down right next to Persephone.

"Okay, is everyone comfortable?" Victor asked.

Everyone nodded their heads 'yes' in unison before Victor turned on the projector and took his seat next to Sparky. Soon the movie was starting with…


	2. The Movie

On the screen, Edward Frankenstein is seen sitting in a large armchair by a burning fireplace and holding a book in his lap. He looked up and said,

"Oh, hello. I didn't see you there. My name is Edward Frankenstein and tonight's movie is going to be a little different this time. Tonight is a film adaptation of the classic Brothers Grimm tale, _Little Red Riding Hood_. Now let's begin, shall we?" He opened the book and began to read. "Once upon a time…"

The scene then fades to Elsa dressed as Little Red Riding Hood playing in the backyard.

"…_there lived a sweet young maiden called Little Red Riding Hood." Edward went on. "She was given this name because she always wore a beautiful red hooded cloak that her Grandmother had made for her. One sunny day, her mother told her…"_

Susan, dressed as Little Red's mother, entered the backyard with a basket in her grip.

"Little Red Riding Hood?" Susan called.

"Yes, mother?" Elsa said, walking over to the woman.

"I need you to take this basket to your Grandmother's house." Susan explained. "She isn't feeling very well and this food and juice I packed would really do her some good. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course, mother." The girl said, taking the basket. "I'd be _more_ than happy to go visit Grandma today."

"Good. Now remember, go straight to your Grandmother's house, stay on the path, and _don't_ talk to strangers along the way. Promise me you'll do that, okay?"

"Okay, I promise. I'll see you later, mother."

"Bye, dear. And please be careful."

"I will."

Elsa waved goodbye to Susan before walking away.

"_And Little Red Riding Hood was in the woods, on her way to her Grandmother's house."_

The scene cuts to Elsa walking down the forest path happily humming to herself with the basket hanging over her arm.

"_After an hour or so of walking, Little Red Riding Hood suddenly found herself in a rather unusual part of the forest."_

While Elsa is walking, she heard bushes rustling and leaves crunching around her, then she heard a twig loudly snap from behind her. She paused and turned around to see nothing there, then she shrugged her shoulders and continues to walk down the path before she feels something tapping her shoulder and she pauses again.

"Hello, little girl."

Elsa turned around again and she looks up to immediately meet the gaze of Big V, who plays the Big Bad Wolf.

"Oh! Hello, Mr. Wolf." Elsa said, giving a polite curtsy.

"Pardon my asking, but what is a lovely young lady like _you_ doing out in the middle of this deep, dark forest?" Big V asked slyly.

"Uh, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Oh, of course you shouldn't. Very wise words, indeed. But you and I have already met and now we know each other. So as of now, we're aren't strangers anymore, are we?"

"Hmm… I guess so."

"Then there's nothing for you to fear. Now tell me, where are you going all by yourself on this beautiful day?"

"I'm just going to my Grandmother's house. She's sick in bed so I'm going to go visit her today."

" Oh, I see. How thoughtful of you." Big V starts to sniff the air. "Huh? Oh, mmm. Mmmm, oh my. What is that? It smells… _scrumptious_."

"Oh, that's probably my basket.

"Ah, that explains it." He looks at the basket and smiles. "And, pray tell, what might be _in_ your basket?"

"Just some cake, bread, fruit, and a bottle of juice for my Grandmother." Elsa explained as Big V licked his lips. "So she'll have something good to help make her feel better.

"Is that so? And where might your Grandmother live?"

"She lives at the end of the path a good fifteen minutes' walk from here. Her house stands in a small clearing under three big oak trees and past a small bramble patch."

"You don't say. And your Grandmother, does she live with anyone else?"

"No, she lives by herself. That's why I have to hurry and get this basket to her house before the sun goes down. No one else is there to look after her and she could really use some company."

"Oh, she most certainly would…" He wraps his arm around Elsa's shoulder. "You know, my dear, the sun won't set for several hours. Whatever is your rush?

"Um… my mother told me to hurry straight there and not to leave the path for anything." Elsa replied as she took_ a _few steps away from Big V. He snarled at her under his breath. "I'm sorry, Mr. Wolf, but… I really think I should be going now. Bye."

And with that, Elsa quickly turns on her heels and continues to walk down the path. Big V is seen staring at her licking his lips. He raises an eyebrow in thought.

"Hmmm… that tender little creature would make a splendid, delicious morsel and would taste _much_ better than the old woman." He said to himself "I'll have to be smart and find a way to snatch them _both_. But how…?" He glanced around until he spots a large meadow filled with flowers away from the forest path, then smiles slyly before running after Elsa. "Aha… Young lady, wait a moment! Wait a moment, wait!"

"Huh? What'd you say?" Elsa asked as Big V caught up to her.

He cleared his throat. "I beg your pardon, but have you noticed those beautiful flowers blooming in that meadow over there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I was just thinking. Perhaps your poor ailing Grandmother would like some flowers for her bedside. Now I know what you're going to say, but you needn't worry. Surely your mother wouldn't get angry at you for straying from the path for just a _little_ while, would she? And I'm certain a nice big bunch of flowers would brighten up your Grandmother's day, especially if said flowers came from _you_."

Elsa stared at the meadow for a few seconds, then her eyes widen as she smiles.

"That's a great idea!" She exclaimed. "Flowers would cheer up my Grandma for sure!"

"Well then you mustn't delay, my dear." Big V chuckled as he gently shoved Elsa towards the meadow. "Be sure to pick as many flowers as you can carry. Oh! And give my best wishes to your Grandmother as well; I do hope she feels better soon, the poor thing."

"Well… alright. I'm sure my mother won't mind if I take a _little_ longer." Elsa looked back at Big V and waved him goodbye. "Goodbye, Mr. Wolf."

"Goodbye, little girl…" He slowly waved goodbye back and smiles wickedly before running down the path when Elsa's back is turned.

"_Having been fooled by the Wolf, Little Red Riding Hood had forgotten what her mother told her and she stepped off the path to pick flowers while wandering deeper and deeper into the forest. But what she didn't realize was… the Big Bad Wolf knew a shortcut to Grandmother's house."_

The scene cuts to Big V approaching a house. He smiles and knocks on the door three times.

"Who is it, who's there?" Victoria answers from behind the door.

"It's me, Grandmother; Little Red Riding Hood." Big V said, trying his best to do an impression of Elsa. "I've brought you a basket of goodies from mother. Can you please open the door?"

Victoria gently coughed. "Oh, Little Red Riding Hood; it's so lovely to hear from you, my child. I'm too weak to get out of bed, but the door is open; you can just let yourself in."

_Big V licked his lips and smiled as he enters the house, but he accidentally left the door open a tiny crack. He approaches the bedroom door which is opened ever so slightly. He peers into the room and sees the Grandmother, who is played by Big V's wife Victoria)_

"Good afternoon, Grandmother." Big V cooed.

"Good afternoon, my dear. Come in, please." Victoria said.

"If you insist…" He whispered before he pushed the bedroom door wide open. He snarls at Victoria.

Victoria turned her head to the door and she gasps in horror. "Oh my! Who are you?! You're not—!"

Before Victoria could finish, Big V suddenly leapt across the room towards the bed; Victoria screamed in fright as Victor pounced onto her before the scene fades to black. The scene cuts to Elsa in the meadow still picking flowers and humming to herself. Little Victor, who plays the hunter, is seen going down the forest path with Sparky until he spots her.

"Hey, Little Red." He greeted.

Elsa looked up from what she was doing and smiled at the sight of Victor. "Oh, hi." She stands up, picks up her basket and walks over to Victor. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just gathering firewood for my folks. What about you?"

"I was just picking one flowers for my grandma. She's sick so I'm bringing her this basket to help make her feel better."

"That's thoughtful of you."

"Thanks." Elsa then realizes something. "What time is it?"

Victor checks his watch. "Almost two in the afternoon. Why?"

"Oh shoot! I'm supposed to be at Grandma's house by now!" She exclaimed. "Sorry, but I've gotta go. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye." Victor called out as he watched her jog down the path.

The scene fades to Elsa skipping down the path towards the house with her basket of goodies and flowers over her arm, but she soon stops when she sees the door open.

"_After a little while, Little Red Riding Hood finally made her way to her Grandmother's house. But as she got closer, she was surprised to see the door standing open and she paused."_

"Hmm, that's weird. Grandma NEVER leaves the door open. I hope she's okay…" Elsa said to herself as she slowly walked towards the house; she gently knocked on the door frame three times. "Good afternoon, Grandma." She hears nothing but silence for a minute or two followed by the sound of a bed creaking, but no voice. Elsa knocks again, this time a bit louder, but still no answer. "Hello? Grandma?" She opened the door wider and invited herself in. "It's me, Little Red. Are you alright? Is everything okay?"

"Come in, my deary." A voice called out.

Elsa follows the voice to the open bedroom door and she peers inside to see Big V lying in bed, pretending to be Victoria.

"_As she peered into the dimly lit bedroom, Little Red Riding Hood thought she saw her Grandmother lying in bed with the blanket covering her entire body and the silken nightcap covering her whole face. But what she didn't know was that the figure she saw in bed wasn't her Grandmother at all; it was the Wolf! He gobbled up the poor old woman, disguised himself in her nightgown and cap, and hidden himself in bed in hopes of tricking the little girl. Little Red was falling right into his trap; she just didn't know it… until it would be too late."_

Big V is seen lying in bed with the nightcap over his face and the quilt covering his entire body. Elsa sighs in relief before she enters the room and closes the door behind her. "There you are, Grandma; I was starting to worry. How are you feeling?"

"Simply awful, I'm afraid." Big V said with a false cough. "But I am _ever_ so thankful you could come and visit me today, my sweet."

"Aw, you sound terrible, poor thing." Elsa said, setting her basket down. "But don't worry; I brought you some fruit, bread, cake, and juice that mother sent and I even picked some flowers for you, too."

"Oh, you are so kind, my darling girl. Thank you so very much."

"No problem, Grandma." As she put the flowers she picked in a vase, she soon notices how dark it is the room. "Hey… it's awfully dark in here. Should I open the curtains for you or light some candles—?" She was about to walk over to the window, only to be stopped by Big V's voice.

"What?! Oh no-no-no-no-NO! Don't you dare!" He cried before clearing his throat. "I mean, there's no need for that. I like it dark, dear. For right now, you can just leave the lights OFF!"

"Okay, okay! Don't get angry at me." Elsa nervously steps away from the window. "I was only trying to help."

"If you _really_ want to help, you could… come into bed with me so I could give a big hug to my _favorite_ granddaughter." He scoots to the middle of the bed.

"Oh, alright. Whatever you say, Grandma." Elsa walked over to the bed and hopped into bed beside Big V before noticing how different Victoria looks. Her eyes widen with surprise.

"Is something wrong, my pet?" Big V asked.

"What? Oh, no, no, no. It's fine, Grandma; nothing's wrong. It's just… you're looking very _strange_." She gulps.

"Strange? Whatever do you mean?"

"_As she sat on the bed's edge, Little Red Riding Hood quickly took notice of her "Grandmother's" odd appearance."_

"Grandma, what big ears you have…" Elsa said.

"The better to hear you with, my dear." Big V cooed.

"Grandma, what big eyes you have…"

"The better to see you with, my dear."

Grandma, what big hairy hands you have…"

"The better to hug you with, my dear."

"Oh, Grandma… what big terrible teeth you have!" Elsa gasped.

"The better… to _eat_ you with!" Big V snarled before pouncing onto her as she screams in horror.

"_And with one fell swoop, the Big Bad Wolf had slurped up poor Little Red Riding Hood in a single gulp. Well, it was certainly a full day of eating for him. And with his appetite appeased and his belly full, the Wolf took to bed for a nice long nap."_

The scene fades to outside the house; it was almost sunset. Little Victor is seen walking by the house with Sparky right beside him.

"I think we've finally got enough wood." Victor said to himself as he walked.

"_By the time the sun was almost down, the Wolf was still sound asleep and heavily snoring. His snores were so loud that they quickly caught the attention of a young hunter who was walking his dog through the forest that very day."_

"Huh, that's weird." Little Victor paused at the sound of Big V's snores from inside the house. "I never heard that old woman snore like _that_ before."

Sparky angrily barked and growled at the open door before Little Victor kneeled down to his height. "What is it, boy? What's wrong?"

A deep loud belch is heard from inside the house before the snoring continues. Little Victor yelped in surprise.

"What was _that_? Is she okay…?"

Sparky angrily barks and growls again before running into the house through the open door. Little Victor gasped in shock.

"Sparky? No! What are you doing? Come back! Get back here right now!" He called before running after his dog.

When Sparky made his way to the bedroom, he let out a high-pitched yap before a pillow was suddenly thrown his way. A groggy and annoyed moan mixed with an angry snarl was heard coming from the bed before the heavy snoring continued once again. Sparky backed into a wall and quietly whimpered in fright before Little Victor found him.

He sighed in relief. "There you are. Are you okay? What'd you find?" Sparky cautiously went over to the bed before Little Victor let out a sigh. "Don't worry, boy; it's just the old lady who lives here. She's just sleeping; _don't_ wake her up. Let's just go, Sparky. Sparky?" The terrier hopped onto the bed and he curiously sniffs the sleeping figure before he snarls at it. Little Victor sighs in frustration. "What are you going on about now, boy? What's the matter?" He slowly headed towards the bed.

"_The hunter couldn't see why his dog seemed so angry, but then he noticed the shape of the figure lying in bed and it didn't look quite right."_

"Uh, excuse me. Ma'am, are you alright? Can you hear me?" Little Victor asked in a whisper as he gently shook Big V's shoulder, only for Big V to roughly push his hand away and keep on sleeping. "That's weird. This sweet old lady would NEVER act so rude… even in her sleep. Geez, since when did she start snoring?" He looks at Big V's hands and notices the claws. "And since when did she have…" He gently picked up Big V's left wrist and carefully his hand. He suddenly drops the hand. "…CLAWS? Something really weird is going on here. I need more light."

Little Victor walked over to a window and opens the curtains before he looked back at the bed to see that Sparky had pulled away the blanket; he gasped in terror before quickly covering his mouth with his hands. He and Sparky were both shocked to see Big V lying there in bed wearing a woman's nightgown and cap with a round, distended stomach. Sparky's ears perk up, then he looks at Big V's large mid-section and puts his paws on it to urge Little Victor to listen. Little Victor knelt on the edge of the bed and reluctantly puts his ear to Big V's stomach before he immediately heard strange muffled noises coming from inside, they almost sounded like cries for help. His eyes widen in terror as he moves away.

"Oh no! You _couldn't_ have eaten the old lady…" He hissed in terror before noticing a small piece of red cloth dangling from the right corner of Big V's mouth. He carefully extracts the fabric from Big V's lips and examines it before his eyes widen again; he drops the fabric in shock. "…AND Little Red, _too_?!"

Sparky grabbed a pair of scissors with his mouth and gave them to Little Victor. With the scissors, Victor carefully cuts open Big V's stomach. A red cloak appears followed by Elsa Van Helsing's head popping out; she's seen gasping for air as she climbs out.

"Oh my gosh, that was horrible!" Elsa gasped. "I've never been so scared in my life!"

"Oh man! Hold on, Red; let me help you out." Little Victor said as he grabbed Elsa by the waist. She wrapped her arms around him and then he pulls her out of Big V. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She sighed in relief, climbing back onto the floor. "Thank you so, so, SO much for the rescue!" She hugged her savior tight.

"No… problem. Wait, what about your grandma?"

"Oh right, she's still in there! Come on, help me."

Elsa and Victor reach in and they pull out Victoria, who gasps for fresh air. "Oh good heavens! Thank goodness, we're saved!" She got back onto the floor.

"Grandma, are you okay?"

"Yes dear, I'm fine. I'm just glad _you're_ safe too." She said, hugging Elsa tightly. She then looked at Little Victor and shook his hand. "Oh, thank you ever so much for saving our lives, young man. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't come when you did."

"You're welcome, ma'am." Little Victor said. "But you should know that it wasn't _all_ me. It was _Sparky_ here who really saved the day."

"Is that so?" Victoria asked.

"Good boy, Sparky." Elsa said, scratching Sparky's ears.

"Wait! There's still one thing we are forgetting; what in the world are we going to do with this Wolf?" Victoria asked, looking back at Big V, who is still sound asleep and snoring.

"You mean him?" Little Victor asked. "Well… it looks like he's still sound asleep. What to do with him, indeed… Anyone have ideas?"

As Elsa looks at Big V, she gets an idea and runs outside. When she goes back inside after a few minutes, Elsa is seen carrying lots of rocks in her apron; she quickly fills Big V's stomach with them before she sews him back up.

"Excellent idea, darling." Victoria said, taking back the needle and thread.

"Thanks, Grandma." Elsa said before she sees Big V about to wake up. "Oh no! He's waking up!"

"What do we do?!" Victoria hissed.

"You two need to hide." Little Victor said. "And don't worry; Sparky and I will take care of the rest."

They nod their heads and go to hide in the closet while Sparky and Little Victor stay near the bed. Sparky carefully climbed onto Big V's chest and loudly barks in his face before Big V abruptly wakes up.

"Hmm, what? What…?" Big V said with a deep yawn. "That… was a good nap."

"Aha!" Little Victor exclaimed. "At last I've got you cornered, you wicked beast! Great job sniffing him out, Sparky." Sparky barks again in response.

Big V suddenly gasped in surprise when he saw Little Victor and Sparky looking at him with sly glares on their faces. He screamed in fright, sat up as quickly as he could, and climbed out of bed, only to fall to the floor flat on his front.

"Ow! What was that…?" He whined, grabbing his stomach.

He coughs up a rock, shakily stands up, and tries to run out of the house as fast as he could, but he stumbles and trips most of the way. Elsa, Victoria, Little Victor, and Sparky laugh as they watch Big V try to run.

"_And with that, the Big Bad Wolf ran out of the house and disappeared into the woods, never to be seen again. Ever since that day, Little Red Riding Hood never disobeyed her mother's advice again and she never again allowed a smooth-talking stranger to lead her away from her path. And so, the hunter, Grandmother, and Little Red Riding Hood all lived happily ever after. The end."_


	3. Epilogue

The moment the ending credits rolled in, everyone was enthusiastically clapping their hands and cheering in applause. Little Victor turned off the projector and turned the lights back on.

"Author, author!" Edward cheered.

"That was great!" Elsa cried.

"Bravo!" Big V added.

"I loved it!" Victoria exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness! That was _amazing_!" Mrs. Van Dort exclaimed.

"Amazing? Ha! _Spectacular_ is what it was!" Mr. Van Dort added.

"Go on, Victor, take a bow." Susan said.

Victor smiled sheepishly as he bowed a couple times.

"Thanks everybody." Little Victor said. "But you should know that it wasn't all _me_ this time. The people who _really_ deserve your applause are the amazing cast and crew I worked with. Right, guys?"

Big V, Victoria, Elsa, Edward, and Susan smiled proudly as they all bowed their heads.

"I admit that was… rather _impressive_." Mrs. Everglot said while her husband slowly nodded his head and said nothing. "In this film, both Victor _and_ Victoria looked almost completely _unrecognizable_!"

"I know what you mean, ma'am. A couple parts actually gave me chills." Elsa commented with a smile.

"Me too… and _I_ was playing the _villain_ of the story." Big V added with a chuckle.

"Victor, that was unbelievable! I had no idea you could _act_… let alone act so _vicious_ and _evil_!" Mrs. Van Dort exclaimed. "And for a second, I was under the impression that you actually _were_ cut open! Breathtaking, it was!"

"Yes, my boy; I thought your performance was _fantastic_!" Mr. Van Dort added. "And you know, I almost believed that you really did eat both your wife _and_ this young girl whole! And your makeup and costume? I almost couldn't tell it was _you_!"

"Yes; it was all special effects." Big V said sheepishly.

"And Victoria? Your father and I hadn't the _foggiest_ idea how you could have… pulled this off, as they say." Mrs. Everglot said.

"Yes; I've never seen anything like it… Well done." Mr. Everglot added.

"Thank you. You know, this film was incredibly fun to do, especially with my husband… and you should also know that I'm _glad_ I did it." Victoria said proudly.

"As am I." Big V commented, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulder and smiling.

"Young man, may I ask you something?" Mr. Everglot asked Little Victor.

"Sure. What is it?" Little Victor asked.

"How is it that that _ninny_ over there got anything right?" Mr. Everglot questioned, pointing a finger at Big V accusingly.

"What do you mean?" The boy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My husband means how could Victor do this entire project of yours without ruining anything or causing any chaos? You know, during the rehearsal of his and Victoria's wedding, Victor fumbled with his vows for _three_ hours straight… AND he set the hem of my dress on fire." Mrs. Everglot replied.

"What?" Little Victor asked, looking at Big V with a confused expression.

"I… don't like to talk about it." Big V said as an embarrassed blush started to form on his cheeks.

"Well… you guys should know that Big V said ALL of his lines perfectly AND on the first try… AND he didn't mess anything up." Little Victor pointed out.

"Good thing, too." Big V muttered under his breath.

"Really? …I find that rather hard to believe." Mrs. Everglot scoffed.

"Indeed." Mr. Everglot added.

"Okay, that's enough of that." Susan said before heading over to the kitchen. She quickly returned with a plate of chocolate chip cookies. "Now how about some snacks? Cookies, anyone?"

"Oooh, yes please." Edward said as he took a cookie.

"Thanks, mom." Little Victor said as he took two cookies; he gave one to Elsa who smiled and blushed at him.

"Why thank you." Big V said as he and Victoria each took one.

Mr. and Mrs. Everglot refused along with Mrs. Van Dort, but the elder Mr. Van Dort smiled and gladly took a cookie. "Thank you, madam."

"I say that project of your truly deserves that A+." Edward said to Elsa and Little Victor; Sparky and Persephone barked in agreement.

"Indeed. Great job." Big V said, giving his friend a hug.


End file.
